


This Is Home.

by puppyknuckles



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, MOBA, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Trans Male Character, me ranting - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 01:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyknuckles/pseuds/puppyknuckles
Summary: just a small dilly dally.all lowercase intended.





	This Is Home.

russell smiled as his best friend matt sat next to the other. sweaty knees and itchy elbows bumping against each other as matt handed russ a sonic the hedgehog ice cream.  
"here! i asked your older brother and he said you'd like sonic."  
matt and russell were eleven right now, they were currently sitting on the edge of the rocks above the small lake. It was summer, and the sun was warm on their wet skin.  
matt braided russell's hair, keeping his own shoulder length hair down. letting water droplets fall off the dark brown locks down his chest that was covered by a simple basketball jersey, while russell settled on staying shirtless in his swim trunks.  
"i can't wait til' i can cut my hair."  
russell licked his ice cream, shrugging his shoulder as he picked out the gumball eye, handing it to the boy behind him.  
"why d'you wanna so bad, matt?"  
he shivered when he felt matt kissing the top of the braid, then scooting down to sit next to the other boy.  
"cuz i wanna look like a boy."  
russ handed the other gumball eye to the kid, setting down the wooden stick next to him.  
"well, if you look like a boy, maybe my mom will let us have a sleepover finally!"  
the two started beaming, chatting about watching movies and playing video games. russell jumped when he heard matt's mom calling for them.  
"russell, maddie, food's ready!"  
they stood up, racing to see who'd make it up the cliff the fastest.

⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅

"you swear you won't make fun of me?"  
a thirteen year old russell asked from his tiny bathroom, matt rolled his eyes, leaning against the flower wallpaper the others mother had put in.  
"why would i make fun of you, russ?"  
the bathroom was silent besides the loud creaking of the door being opened. matt's eyes lit up as soon as he saw the other. the boy had his long hair tucked into his cap that was turned backwards, a st joseph's boys' school hoodie on, and his dumb uniform on with chunky air jordan's on.  
"dude! you look great!"  
matt beamed at russell's new braces.  
"they suck, matt."  
"i think they look sick as fuck."  
russ covered the other's mouth, holding a finger to his own mouth.  
"no cussing, my mom's home."  
matt rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into the baggy hoodie russell gave him when they met up after school. when russell would sit and wait for matt's school- aka saint mary's home for catholic girls-.  
"hey, d'you have any basketball shorts i can wear?"  
matt asked as soon as they walked into russell's room (leaving the door open, of course).  
-  
matt rolled over in russell's bed, watching russ try to play zelda, but failing when matt rolled over in his lap.  
"hey, russ, i'm uh..."  
matt paused as the other looked down at him, not paying attention to link getting beat up by chickens.  
"i'm trans."  
matt told him, russell furrowed his eyebrows.  
"like,.. like an atm?"

⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅

russell drowsily opened his eyes as soon as he heard a loud knock at his window. getting up, and letting a short haired matt into the room.  
"your mom home, joba?"  
russell shook his head, coughing up a lung. he had a gnarly sickness going through his body.  
blushing when he saw matt already taking off his goddamned uniform that the other hated so much. matt isn't this open with anyone besides the other seventeen year old, and he wouldn't be bothered if he didn't develop a crush on the other boy.  
matt threw on some of russ's baggy black jeans and a band hoodie that pictured their mascot's on the front.  
"where you goin'?"  
russ asked, looking at matt push around his shaggy,- almost mullet looking,- hair around.  
"uh, at ian's house to hang. wanna come?"  
matt looked up at the other male, russell put a piece of hair behind his ear. nodding, and going into another coughing fit.  
-  
russell felt the room spinning as he had his arms wrapped around matt's waist, laying his head down in the others lap, while he shivered on the bathroom floor. matt ran his hand through the teens long locks, kissing his temple.  
"yer' such a light weight."  
matt giggled, kissing down to the boys cheek. russell turned over, smiling, feeling his heart punch his ribcage when matt smiled back.  
matt's face softened as he stared at the boys' face, leaning down over the other.  
"hey, uh, matt?"  
russ stuttered out, hand on the boy on top of him's neck.  
"yeah, boba?"  
"i'm pretty sure im in love with you."  
breath ghosting lips. itchy elbows and sweaty knees once again. summer sun, wet skin, melting ice creams, and pining over your best friend came back.  
the feeling of not worrying about hair, not worrying about chests, not worrying about parents kicking you out.  
the feeling of giggles at saying curse words for the first time, the feeling of sweat on the hem of your shirts from running.  
the feeling of being at home.  
floating and falling in the small bathroom, matt closed the space between them.


End file.
